herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Pearl
Aunt Pearl is a self-proclaimed Gypsy fortuneteller sturgeonfish and supporting character in the animated film The Reef ''& its sequel ''The Reef 2: High Tide. She is vocied by Fran Dresher in the first movie, and Audrey Wazelewski in the sequel. She is the aunt of Pi mother of Dylan. SHe claims to be reading fortunes but Dylan is embarrassed by her and Thinks she's crazy The Reef She is fist seen using her fortune-telling in a pink pearl to a tell a sponge his future iwth "being used as a kitchen sink material" . Then she welcomes PI into the reef. She gives Pi a fortuen telling, much to his and Dylan's discomfort. Pearl also warns Pi to stay away from Flatbottom (The area outside the reef) She frequently wears a clam with a starfish named Madge on her head. Later, her pink pearl is stolen by Troy's cronies Bart & Eddie. Dylan manages to recover it. In the end she is seen cheering after Pi defeats Troy and proposes to Cordelia. Aunt Pearl with Pi & Dylan.jpg|Pearl embarrassing Dylan Pearl fortuntells a sponge's dreams.png|"Do your dreams involve sitting on a sink next to a bottle of dishwashing liquid?" Madge complaining To Aunt Pearl.png|Madge complaining about being Pearl's head accessory Pearl reads Pi's fin.png|Pearl reads Pi's fin. Pearl's pink pearl stolen .png|Pearl's pink pearl stolen by Bart & Eddie Pearl sobbing terrible sign.png|"Oh it's a sign! It's a terrible sign!" (sobs) Cordelia Dylan & Pearl Smiling seeing the reef standing up to Troy.png|Pearl, Cordelia and Dylan smiling upon seeing the residents of the reef taking a stand against Troy Pearl says she's proud of Dylan.png|"Oh Dylan, my baby! I'm so proud!" Pearl hugged by Dylan.png Dylan and Pearl's pearl returned by Dr. Tang .png|Pearl's pink pearl returned Pearl thanks Dr. Tang for returning her pink pearl.png|Pearl thanks Dr. Tang for returning her pink pearl. The Reef 2: High Tide Ingr the sequel Aunt Pearl proves to be more useful. She is first seen with Junior telling him how she loves her favorite grandchild to which Junior responds "I'm your only ''Grandchild!" At the climax, Pearl uses her horrible singing skills to cause one of Troy's cronies to be buried in an avalnchee. She proclaims "I ''am a star!" Madge responds "That's my line!" She is last seen partying at the end. Pi Jr. with Aunt Pearl.png|Aunt Pearl With Junior Pearl looking through a mirror.png Pearl singing horribly for Ronny's auditions.png|Pearl singing horribly for Ronny Pearl's gonna be a star.png|'Pearl': Ohoho! I'm gonna be a star! Madge: Hey, what about me? I am a star!" Pearl in lionfish costume.png|Pearl in a lionfish costume Pi I think you pushed them so hard you pushed them away .png|"I think you pushed the fish so hard, that you pushed them away." Aunt Pearl asks Pi why he thinks they can defend the reef.png|'Aunt Pearl:' Pi, what makes you think pathetic fish like us can even defend the reef? Pi: Because...I believe in you. Pearl in lionfish costume preapring for battle .png Aunt Pearl singing horribly to repulse the shark-0.png|Aunt Pearl using her horrible singing skills to cause one of Troy's sharks to be buried in an avalanche I am a star Pearl.png|'Pearl': "I am a star! Madge: Hey, that's my line!" Pi and the gang happy to see Ronny return.png|The entire reef delighted to see Ronny return. Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Article stubs Category:Dimwits Category:Telekinetics Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elderly Category:Merfolk